


You're Crazy and I'm Out of My Mind

by Dragon_of_the_Sea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Side Effects, Mutual Pining, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Dragon_of_the_Sea
Summary: Marinette has always loved Adrien. So what is she going to do now that that she's starting to have feelings for her feline partner?Adrien is in love with Ladybug. He is definitely not falling for his creative, kind classmate.High fluff, low drama. I tried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's lame. I hope you enjoy it <3

Ladybug walked along the rooftop at a leisurely pace, her partner only a couple steps ahead of her. She watched as he hopped along happily, effortlessly vaulting over chimneys and jumping the gaps between roofs. Sometimes when there was an open area, free of obstacles, he would take his baton and plant it in front of him like a poll vaulter and pull himself up to sit on top of it, only to lean forward until he was falling and rolling back to his feet at the last second, all in one continuous motion.

She smiled softly at him. He looked like something in between an acrobat and a playful kitten. In a way she supposed he was both. The whole thing struck her as endearing. She wouldn't have thought that two years ago when they met, but she had really warmed up to him since then.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she wasn't paying attention to where her feet were taking her until she was stepping off the end the of the roof. Before she even had a chance to shriek, she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

"Be careful where you walk, My Lady." Chat Noir smirked at her as he hauled her back up from the edge.  
"I wouldn't want to have to carry you home."

Ladybug fought the blush that imidiately rose to her cheeks. She had absolutely no reason to be blushing right now.  
"I'm fine, Kitty. Just keeping you on your toes." She tapped at his nose playfully.  
"And I'm sure you would just love to carry me home since then you'd know where my home is."

He just gave her a cheeky smile that only served to confirm that thought.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Come on. I bet I can make it back to the tower first!" She quickly raced off, pointedly ignoring the familiar fluttery feeling in her stomach.

Chat grinned as he chased after her.

                                         :•~•:

Marinette packed her things into her school bag and stood to leave the classroom. The school day was finally over and she could go home to work on her project.

"Hey! Marinette!" Alya bounded up to her giving her a pleading look as she walked with her.  
"Can I please come hang with you at your house? I don't know how much more of my aunt cooing over how much I've grown I can take. This happens every time she visits!"

"Sure, Alya." Marinette said, giggling at her friends' frustration.  
"I'll save you from your torment!" She added dramatically.

Alya gave a sigh of relief. "You're a lifesaver, M."

"Mind if we tag along?" A voice behind them said as they walked down the stairs into the courtyard. Marinette turned to see Nino and Adrien walking behind them.

"I don't see why not." She answered Nino. "I'm going to be trying out this new cookie recepie my mom and I were working on. You guys could keep me company."

Adrien's eyes lit up. "That sounds like fun! I've never baked before, but I could still help! I could, um, I don't know, hold things for you?"

Marinette smiled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, you could defiantly hold me- hold things! For me! You can help me." She mentally cursed herself. She thought she would be better at talking to him after two years, but he just looked so cute right now, bright with childlike excitement.

Adrien didn't seem to mind her fumbling words. He just smiled brighter as he practically hopped down the front steps of the school.

Well this was going to be fun.

:•~•:

This was going to be so much fun!

Adrien was going to spend time with his friends and learn to bake something!

It was hard to convince his father to let him just hang out with his friends outside of school. Today he'd finally been allowed to spend the afternoon with Nino. And now they were going over to Marinette's house just because they wanted to. Without planning far in advance. It was great!

Adrien was still smiling gleefully when they walked into the Dupain-Cheng's apartment, all setting their school bags down by the couch. Nino and Alya went to sit at the table and Nino started showing her something on his phone. Marinette when straight to the kitchen.

Adrien really did want to help so he followed her, only a little hesitant.

"So, um, what are you planning to make?"

Marinette glanced at him. "Oh, it's- um- They're cinnamon roll cookies. They're cookies but they're- they're like little cinnamon rolls..." her voice kind of trailed off at the end, sounding a bit embarrassed by the clumsy description.

"That sounds really cool!" He said, eager to ease her.

She smiled sweetly at him. She was really sweet. "Well, if you're going to help you should wear this."

She tossed him an apron, then donned one herself.

"Hey, you guys." Alya said. "There's this arts fair happening in the park in a few weeks. We should totally go!"

"Like what kind of art?" Nino asked.

Alya shrugged. "I don't know. People will be setting up booths and stuff to sell their work so I guess it's just whatever they make. But I know there's going to be music." She smiled at the aspiring D.J.

He nodded, smiling. "I'm in."

Alya turned to her best friend. "What about you, Marinette?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love to go."

"Great! It goes two days but we'll have to go Sunday. My mom's making me go out to dinner with my aunt on Saturday. I expect you to come along too, model boy."

Adrien smiled. Her tone was teasing, but she knew how little time he got with his friends. She was making him tag along for his own good. Not that he wouldn't enjoy the fair anyway.

Marinette turned back to Adrien.

"So, uh, we need bowls and measuring cups."

Marinette started instructing him, telling him where to find various tools and ingredients. She set the cookbook on the counter where they could read the handwritten notes.

She seemed a bit torn. She was clearly at ease in the kitchen as she measured and mixed some things in a bowl. baking was something she grew up around her whole life, after all. And yet every time he asked her what to do next, she seemed to be struggling to not sound flustered.

Adrien thought she had stopped being so nervous around him, now that they were closer friends. He worried that he was frightening her somehow.

"Okay, that's all- uh- all mixed together. So, um, what's next?... her eyes skimmed over the recipe, as she tapped her fingers restlessly on the counter.

Adrien frowned, considering. A few times he noticed she seemed more at ease when he let his goofier joking side that his father so often urged him to hide, show through. It was worth a shot.

He picked up an egg from the carton- the next ingredient the recipe called for- and presented it to her with a flourish. "I have egg-xactly what you need."

Marinette imidiatly rolled her eyes like it was second nature, but she also smiled and visibly relaxed.

She excepted the egg and cracked it into the bowl. "So, Alya, do you know what you want to do for your birthday?"

Her best friend looked up from her phone. "Hmm. I'm not sure." She said as Marinette measured out other things to add to the bowl.

"I kind of wanted to have a big outdoor game day. You know, like beanbag toss, and horse shoes, and we make it all a big competition. But it's getting to cold for that. I know you'd probably freeze to death if we were out so long, M. So I guess I'll save that idea for summer."

Alya thought for a minute more, trying to think of something else. Adrien was excited for the party, whatever she came up with.

"Here," Marinette addressed Adrien. "We need to wisk this together." She handed him the wisk, gesturing to the bowl of ingredients. She stepped away from the counter, walking over to the sink to wash off the measuring cups.

Adrien glanced at the wisk in his hand, feeling very unsure. This couldn't be too hard right? Well, he never tried before so how would he know? But he wanted to be helpful so he began mixing the slushy contents of the mixing bowl slowly.

When Marinette came back over she giggled at how much he seemed to be struggling with the simple task. "You don't just stir it slowly. Here, look."

She took the bowl from him and started whipping up the stuff, twirling the wisk quickly at an angle, like it was as light as air.

"Here. Try again." She handed the bowl back to him. He tried to mimic what she had done as best as he could. It was a lot harder than she'd made it look. How did she spin it so fast?

Adrien was still working on it when Alya chimed in again. "Oh, I've got it! So, I heard of this party game, it's usually done at Christmas parties but who wants to fallow the rules? It's called tricky thieves," She explained.

Marinette mercifully took over whisking again while Alya spoke.

"Each person brings a gift of around the same monetary value. Not like a birthday present for me, one for the game. Anyway, we all sit in a circle with all the gifts in the middle. One person goes first and chooses a present from the pile and opens it."

Marinette gestured for Adrien to pass her the bowl of dry ingredients and started mixing them into the wet, still paying attention to what Alya was saying.

"The next person can choose to either pick a present or steal the first person's present," she grinned mischieviously. "So you go around the circle, either getting a gift from the middle or stealing the ones others have chosen. But you can't steal back what was just stolen from you. Everyone leaves with a gift in the end."

Nino considered this idea. "Shouldn't you be the one to get presents since it's your birthday?"

Alya shrugged. "They can still give me presents aside from the game if they want. But it's fun when everyone gets something. And this is way cooler than lame party favors."

Marinette smiled as she took the bowl of mixed ingredients and put it in the fridge. "That sounds like a lot of fun, Alya."

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. "Why did you put the dough in the refrigerator?"

"To chill it." Marinette answered, setting the oven to pre heat. "It's uh- it's easier to work with that way."

"So with the gifts," Nino said. "What do we get? I mean, we don't know who's going to get it, and I don't want to get something totally lame."

Alya shrugged. "Just get something you think is cool."

Nino nodded sagely. "Ok. Hey, could you listen to this tape I put together?"

While Alya listened to her boyfriend's newest musical creation, Adrien turned back to Marinette.

"So, what next?"

She jumped a little and he felt bad for startling her. "Oh! Um... let me look." She went back to examining the cookbook.

Great, now he'd made her nervous again. He had to do something to get her to relax.

He watched as Marinette gathered the remaining ingredients, quietly listing them off as she went. "Lets see... cane sugar and cinnamon... powdered sugar and almond milk... oh!" She went back to the cupboard to get one more thing.  
"The recepie doesn't actually call for these but I want to put them on top." She set a bag of sliced almonds on the counter.

Adrien smiled as an idea came to him. He picked up the bag and poured some almond slices into his palm. "Marinette! Look at this!"

He tossed one piece in the air and caught it in his mouth, giving a bow afterwards.

Marinette giggled and took a piece of almond from his hand, imitating what Adrien had done. To his surprise, she caught her's too, looking very pleased with herself.

Adrien grinned. He tossed another almond but this time it just bounced off his cheek and fell to the floor.  
Marinette laughed good naturedly at his fail. You can't win all of them.

But his idea was working! For whatever reason, the more he relaxed and acted less formal, the more she relaxed. Well, if that's what it took to make her comfortable around him, Adrien had no problem with that. After all, the only reason he acted so over-the-top as Chat Noir was because his father insisted he be the opposite of that. Being Chat Noir was the only time he could let that side of him show without consequence, so as Chat, he did it as much as he could. Like a rubber band being pulled tight that was finally released.

But now he was being given the perfect excuse to let loose, at least around close friends. And that was what he wanted Marinette be.

Adrien smirked at her as her laughter slowly quieted. "I bet you can't catch two pieces." He said in a challenging tone.

Marinette put her hands on her hips and returned his smirk with her own that looked surprisingly natural and firce on her.

"Oh yeah?"

She took some more almond slices from the bag and threw two in the air, one after the other. They flew a bit apart from each other but she let neither thouch the floor.

Her smile was triumphant and smug and honestly she looked really cute.

He wondered what it would be like if he didn't have to keep his identity secret with his friends. Would they be able to act like this more? Teasing and smirking and being a little competitive? All the things that came naturally to Chat Noir?

"Ok. Your turn." Marinette said. "Can you walk as well as you talk?"

Adrien suddenly felt a lot more pressure to succeed. Feeling a bit nervous, he tossed the slices as she had. The first he caught squarely and the second landed on the enged of his mouth and he just bearly managed to tilt his head enough for it to go in.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in triumph.

"That hardly counts!" Marinette protested.

"Yes it does! I got both pieces!"

You are supposed to catch them. Not..."

"What? Catch them beside my mouth? That's still catching them!"

"Oh whatever. Cheater." But she was smiling at him and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug spends some time with her kitty

"Hey, ladybug?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think would actually happen if our friends found out who we are?"

Ladybug drew her eyes away from the city below them, a beautiful view from a high beam of the Eiffel tower, to look at her partner, admittedly not a bad view either. 

Woah wait, where did that thought come from?! That was not what she was thinking about. 

She shook her head slightly and considered his question. 

"Well, if they knew, it would put them in danger. It would inevitably change their behavior and if people could guess that they knew it would put us and them at risk, especially if it's Hawkmoth that finds out. He could take them and use the to get to us."

She shuddered at the thought.   
"Basically, it could lead to catastophy." 

"I think you mean cat-atrophy," Chat corrected with a wide grin. She new he wad trying to lighten her mood so she let her laugh a little at his silliness. 

"You've used that one before, Minou." She reached up to scratch behind his cat ears. His face imidiatly relaxed into utter contentment before dropping as she pulled her hand away. He let out a whine so quiet she almost didn't hear it. 

"What?"

He looked down at his hands, looking nervous. 

"Do you think you could... um.. you think you could maybe keep doing that?" His voice grew quiet at the of his sentence. 

She blinked at him for a moment.   
"What? Like this?"   
She returned her hand to his head a began scratching as if he were a real cat. 

The look of bliss was back on his face and she couldn't help but giggle at him. She could see just enough of his cheeks to see them turn red. 

"Don't laugh!" He whined petulantly. "Its not my fault it feels nice. Plagg, my kwami, he says it's a side effect of holding the cat miraculous. Apparently the longer I use it the more it will start to rub off on me." 

He glanced away looking embarrassed.   
"So now having my head scratched feels really nice." 

His voice got quiet again. "...and I don't really get much affection in general..."

Ladybug's heart suddenly hurt for her kitty. How could the people in his life neglect him like that? He was such a special, amazing person. He deserved far better than that. He deserved the best. 

She shifted to be closer to him and continued running her fingers though his hair. "It's okay, Chaton. I'll give you pets whenever you need them." 

His smile was soft and full of gratitude as he relaxed and closed his eyes again. She could swear she heard a soft rumbling coming from his throat. As it got louder she realized she wasn't imagining it. 

Chat realized she had noticed it when her hand slowed and his eyes snapped open and he turned his head away in embarrassment. 

"Were you... purring?" 

She could see him gulp as he continued to stare intently at the skyline. "I.. uh... It kind of happened before but I diddn't realize it had gotten so bad." 

Ladybug just smiled at him. "It's okay. It's actually kind of... cute. I like it." She actually thought she'd heard him do it before but she had thought it was her imagination. 

He looked back at her, his expression surprised and unsure. "You don't... think it's weird?" 

"Chat, we live in a world where a couple of teenagers run around the city in funny costumes and fight baddies with ridiculous powers who are control by a man with butterflies. Weird is normal around here. And like you said, it's not your fault. We took this job. We have to accept what comes with it." 

Chat slowly relaxed again and leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder. "Have I told you you're to the best?"

Ladybug laughed. "One or twice."

"Well it's true."

She smiled and scratched behind his real human ear. "You're not bad yourself, Kitty cat."

She wasnt sure how long they sat together, both content with him purring on her shoulder. She felt safe and at peace. It felt so nice she could almost admit how disappointed she felt when they finally had to part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a break now and then

Marinette groaned and laid her head on her desk.

"Why is everything due this weekend?" She asked nobody in particular. She had to finish the bag the was working on for the design contest she'd entered (not being judged by Gabriel Agreste this time but who was she if she wasn't going to give it her all nonetheless?) three school assignments were due, and Alya's birthday was coming up in a few weeks and she still had no idea what she was going to make her.

Tikki flew over, looking at her with concern. "You know, you won't make much progress on any of the things you need to do if you're over stressed."

Marinette sighed. "I know, Tikki."  
She sat up and frowned tapping her foot against the floor. Her kwami was definitely right. She felt antsy and jittery. Her muscles were stiff and achy from sitting in the same position for too long. She wasn't sure if it was more emotional or physical but she just felt not quite right. Unbalanced.

Glancing out the window, she saw the sun shining in the cheerful afternoon. It looked nice out

"I need some air." She stood up stretching her arms above her. "I need to move around, clear my head. Tikki, would you mind going for a run?"

Marinette usually didn't like using her powers for her own purposes, but she knew Chat Noir tended to go running over the rooftops of Paris when he needed a break from the stress of life. He had recommend she try it.

She worried what Tikki might think of it but her little fae companion smiled, seemingly pleased that she wasn't going to push herself too far like she sometimes did.

"Just say the words, Marinette!"

Moments later, Ladybug was leaping across the rooftops, running hard and fast to let off some steam.

She paid no attention to where she was going, where her next swing or leap would take her as she instead tried to focus on channeling all her frustration over her many tasks into running, hoping to be rid of it.

Maybe she shouldn't have signed up for that contest. She knew she had a lot of school work to do. But no, designing was important to her too. Competing- and moreover, winning- in contests like these would be good for her in the long run. It would increase her chances of getting a good internship.

Alya would understand that she had to do those things but she coudnt just not make something for her best friend's birthday!

_I am Ladybug. I am a hero of Paris. Am I really not strong enough to handle a little to-do list?_

She shook her head.

_No. Stop thinking like that. It's not fair to yourself._

She took a deep breath.

_Just run. Just focus on running_.

After a few minutes of this, the heroine stopped atop an unknowed building to rest a moment and catch her breath. Maybe sprinting the whole time wasn't the best course of action. She really didn't feel any less stressed or antsy. All she accomplished was tiring herself out.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around to see where she had ended up. Her eyes didn't travel far before they fell on a familiar black figure lounging on a nearby roof.

It was as if he had read her thoughts about him using his powers to get out of the house and was doing just that.

Ladybug could help but smile a little as she made her way to her partner.

Chat Noir lay on his back, basking in the afternoon sun as though he were a real cat.

"Out for a good cat nap?" She asked with a laugh as she landed near him.

He smiled softly, not bothering to open his eyes. "It really is very therapeutic. I highly recommend it."

Ladybug lay down facing the opposite direction to him so that only their heads were beside each other. She specifically didn't admit to herself that the purposeful distance was to keep her from getting any ideas rather then him.

"I might as well enjoy it while I can. The weather will be getting to cold soon." She shuddered. "I can't stand the cold. It's gotten worse every year. Another thing I can thank my miraculous for."

She rolled her eyes.

Chat chuckled at her, then inhaled deeply. Breathing in the crisp but pleasant air.

"Yeah, but it is nice to be able to come out her and just watch the sky."

He was right. She could already feel her tight muscles relaxing. The feeling of unrest started to fade. She gazed up at the clouds rolling slowly across the sky.

"Look there." She pointed up.  
"that cloud looks like a pidgeon."

Chat looked where she was pointing. "What are you talking about? that's clearly a lion."

She giggled. "Nah-uh. You're just looking at it upside down."

"How do you know you're not looking at it upside down?"

"Because I pointed it out first. What about that one?"

"Hmmm." He tapped his chin as he pondered it. "It kind of looks like a castle if squint your eyes and tilt your head."

"What? How does squinting your eyes help?"

"I don't know. It just does. See?" He narrowed his eyes exaggeratedly, his lips pouty so he looked extremely suspicious of the cloud.

Ladybug laughed at his antics. "You're a dork." She said affectionately.

He just grinned at her before he turned his face back to the sky and closed his eyes again. The sun reflected off his golden hair and made it appear to be glowing.  
He looked almost ethereal, like a being of high power from a fantasy world. She couldn't help admiring him for a moment before she too closed her eyes.

A peace settled over her and she felt better than she had all day, feeling the comforting warmth of the sun on her body and knowing her loyal kitty was beside her.

It was a long time before she spoke again

"Thank you, Chat. I feel a lot better now."

He smiled. "See? What did I tell you? A good nap in the sun is all you need."

"Actually, I think it more because of you."

He turned his head to look at her, surprised and intrigued. "Really?"

She nodded. "Tikki was telling me about how our miraculouses go together. We're equal and opposite. Creation and destruction, yin and yang. Along with individual traits we get from using the jewels, we also effect each other. We balance out one another.

I wasn't feeling great earlier. Just sort of off. That's why I was out here. I thought getting moving for a while would help, but it really didn't much. But just lying here, being with you and your energy, I feel more together and right. So, thank you."

She decided not to mention the other thing Tikki's explanations had alluded to. That their connection and balance wasn't only from the miraculouses. That they were chosen because they fit together. That he was her other half with or without the magic.

She wasn't quite ready to face that as fact. Or purhaps she was too ready and that was the problem. She wasn't ready to give up on Adrien.

She quickly pushed thoughts of Adrien away, to focus instead on the boy beside her. The one whose kind, genuine smile he was giving her now was beginning to melt her just as much as her classmate's.

"I'll always be here when you need me, M'lady."

She smiled warmly at him and reached to scratch his ear, earning a light purr. "I know, Chaton. I'll be here for you too."

They lay there together for a few more peaceful minutes before Ladybug broke the silence again.

"Oh!"

Chat looked over at her again.

"Sorry. I just thought of something for an assignment I'd been stuck on." She sat up and stretched. "I really should be getting back. I've got a lot of stuff to work on."

Chat Noir sighed as he sat up. "I do too. I had come out here for a break as well."

He stood and offered her a hand which she accepted.

"It's always a _purrr_ -leasure to see you, M'lady." He bowed and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

She didn't bother to tug her hand away or complain about his pun. Neither seemed as irritating as they used to.

"Good luck with whatever you're working on, Kitty! I'll see you tomorrow for patrol!"

"I can't wait." He waved as he bounded away to the next rooftop.

She turned to make her way home, a warm feeling filling her chest. She knew she could get through everything she needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes over to Marinette's house

Adrien walked into the Dupain-Cheng bakery feeling a bit nervous. Marinette had said he could come over but did she ask her parents? Would they approve of him coming over without warning?

"Oh, hello Adrien! It's lovely to see you!" Marinette's mother greeted him from behind the counter.

He couldn't help smiling back at her. "Hello Mrs. Cheng. We, uh, have some reading to do for school and Marinette said I could come over so we could read it together, you know, so it would be so bad." Oh god. Did that sound weird? Did it sound like he was trying to make it a date? Because it _definitely_ wasn't.

The woman just smiled warmly at him. "Of course, dear. You're always welcome here! And please, just call me Sabine."

Something about this made Adrien feel all warm inside. "Thank you, Sabine."

"Just head on upstairs. She should be in her room."

Adrien thanked her again and went through the door at the back of the shop. He was amazed by Sabine's openness. There was nothing uptight or formal about the way she ran her household. And she had just welcomed him into her home with open arms.

It was such a stark contrast to his father who wouldn't even greet guest. Adrien probably wouldn't even be allowed to have his friends over without formal plans approved two weeks in advance.

The only reason he'd been allowed to come over to Marinette's house today was because he insisted that it was necessary for school.

Adrien shook away those thoughts as he climbed the stairs to Marinette's room and knocked on the frame of the open trap door. "Mari?" He asked, peeking in.

"Oh, uh, hey Adrien!" She seemed to be frantically straightening up her room while also yanking a hairbrush through her tangled loose hair. Adrien tried not to get distracted by how cute she looked with her hair down despite the tangles.

_She's just my friend_.

After a moment she seemed somewhat satisfied with the tidyness of her space and she gestured to chaise. "You can sit if you want."  
She went back to yanking at her dark locks. It didn't look particularly effective.

"Do you want help with that?"

For a moment she stared at him in surprise and he mentally cursed himself. Why did he just ask that? That would seem weird wouldn't it? But she just looked so frustrated with it. Wasn't that something friends did? Do each other's hair? He really wanted to be friends with her.

Just as he was about to try and back pedal, Marinette spoke. "Um, I mean, sure, If you want. I guess you- um, you could do that and I could- uh- could read."

Adrien smiled encouragingly and took the brush from her hand and sat down of the lounge. Marinette sat only a little timidly in front of him, opening the history book on her lap.

He carefully separated a section of hair and started brushing it as gently as he could as she began to read aloud.

Her hair smoothed pretty easily but he purposefully took his time with it. He liked the feeling of closeness, to be trusted with this. He had never been that close with anyone (besides Ladybug, of course.) And he felt so happy to have earned her trust and friendship.

Marinette's voice was surprisingly easy to listen to. He found himself absorbing everything she was saying, hooked on every line, despite the extra distraction.

Her hair was so soft when it was smooth and he couldnt help combing his fingers through it as though it still needed it. He wondered if she like that kind of thing as much as he did. He knew most of that came from his newfound catlike tendencies. They had begun leaking into his civilian life more than he had admitted to Ladybug. More than he liked to admit to himself.

He'd found himself feeling the urge to nuzzle his cheek on his friends shoulders and try and get them to scratch his head. He'd almost done it a couple times before he realized what he was doing.

He couldn't help It, it was such a nice feeling. Like you mixed together the warmth and comfort of a friendly hug and the satisfaction you get when you're finally able to scratch an ich. But he still knew it would be weird to ask it of his friends.

By the time she finished reading the chapter he was still playing with her hair, combing it with his fingers. He hadn't even realized he was still doing it

She glanced back at him questioningly and he froze for a second.

"Oh, um, sorry. Here, I can, um-" he started a braid at the top of her head and began working his way down.

"I didn't know you could braid." Marinette commented, sounding much more at ease than she had when he first arrived, much to his relief.

"Yeah, it can get kinda boring around photo sets when they're in between takes, rearranging everything and sorting things out. So the hair and makeup crew taught me."

Marinette nodded in understanding just slightly so as not to disturb him.

"Do you think you'll always be in that business? Modeling and fashion and all."

Adrien shook his head, forgetting that she couldn't see from where she sat in front of him. "No, at least I hope not. I don't hate modeling but I definitely don't want it as a career."

"Well, what would you want to do?"

His hands slowed in their movements for a moment. "I'm not really sure... nobody's ever really asked me that."

"Well, what do you like to do?" Her voice was gentle, sympathetic and a little sorrowful, as though his last statement saddened her. He felt bad for making her sad but at the same time he was touched that she felt for him.

"Um... I don't know. I don't really have a thing that's my thing, if that makes sense. Like, Nino is planning to go to film school, and Alya is a reporter and you have all your great designs. I guess I fence but I don't think that's really my thing."

Marinette shrugged. "That just means you haven't found it yet. But you will. I'll help you if you want."

Adrien thought about it. "I like physics. It just make sense to me more than most other subjects. A lot of them I just memorize what I need to know but with physics, especially practical physics, it just kind of works for me, you know?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. Well, not the physics itself. Thats doesnt make much sence to me. The working for you part. Anyway, I'll totally help you figure out if that's your thing."

That made Adrien smile and his heart felt all fluttery. She was so epethetic and kind. To her, everyone deserved to be listened to and stood up for. And she was willing to do the standing up. He'd seen her do it on multiple occasions for various classmates.

If he had never met Ladybug he knew he could easily have fallen for Marinette. Which was definitely not what he was doing now. At all. She was just his friend. He did meet his lady and he loved her. In fact, he should bring her something. Maybe flowers. Hmmm maybe not. A bouquet might be annoying to carry on patrol. Maybe just a flower.

He shook away those thoughts as he tied Marinette's hair with a hair band she handed him.

Once it was secure, Marinette stood and walked to her desk where she got a red ribbon. She looked at her new hairdo as she tied the ribbon around the hair band.

"This is really good, Adrien." She smiled brightly at him. He blushed under her praise but still returned her smile. There was just something about her smile that was like sunshine on a rainy day.

"So now that we finished the reading," she said, going back to her desk and picking up a game controller. "Want to play Mecha Strike?" Her smile turned mischievous.

Adrien grinned a very Chat Noir grin back at her. "You're on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to come to terms with her feelings

Marinette moved around her room looking agitated while she cleaned up the project she had been working on. It was nearly time to leave for patrol and she couldn't shake the nervous ache in her gut.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki floated up from the pillow she had been resting on.

"I'm... I'm fine." She didn't even sound convincing to herself. She knew she should tell Tikki. It would help to talk to someone about it. But she hadn't really even admitted it to herself yet.

"I just- I- I don't know, I just..." She sighed and sat heavily in her desk chair.  
"I love Adrien. That's just a fact. It's always been something I could depend on to be true. Something unshakeable."

Tikki moved to sit on her desk, waiting patiently and not pushing her chosen to share more.

Marinette sighed again and continued in a quited voice. "So what happens now... now that I'm starting to have feelings for Chat?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments while Tikki hugged her cheek comfortingly, then sat on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. It wouldn't be fair to them if I started dating one while I still had feelings for the other. They both deserve better!"

"Oh Marinette. Don't be so hard on yourself. They would be _so lucky_ to have you. You are an amazing person. Your bravery and strength don't come from the suit. They're why you were chosen to wear it! You'll figure all this out eventually. Just fallow your heart."

Marinette took a deep breath, the tightness in her belly easing just a little. "I don't know, Tikki. I just need some time to figure this out. I'm not even completely sure about my feelings for Chat. I'm going to stop and consider before l do anything brash."

"Good idea. I'm proud of you. Right now though it's time to get going. Chat Noir is waiting for you!"

Aaaand there was the tension again. She quickly shoved that to the back of her thoughts. Tikki was right. She had a responsibility to keep Paris safe and that came first.

A few minutes later she landed atop the roof they usually met on. It was earlier than they usually met for patrol. The sun wasn't quite starting to set, but there was still a peaceful golden quality in the air.

"Hello, M'lady," Chat Noir greeted. "You look _paw_ -sitively lovely this evening." He held out a single yellow golden flower to her.

"What's this?" She giggled.

"A marigold. I'm told they attract ladybugs."

She rolled her eyes to hide the fact that her her cheek were heating up and her heart was fluttering. She did, however, accept the flower, putting it in her hair.

She shivered and rubbed her hands along her arms. "I dont feel lovely." She said, choosing to respond to his first statement instead.  
"I haven't been great since the temperature started dropping, and it's only going to get worse the colder it gets. Pretty soon I'm going to get all slow and sluggish, mentally almost as much as physically." She sighed. "My biggest side effect form my miraculous."

"I know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It happened last year. We got you though it then, we'll get you through it now. Okay, Bugaboo?"

He smiled at her, warm and genuine. She couldn't help smiling back. The nickname had grown on her over the last couple years. It was endearing and she actually kind of liked it. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Before she could get too comfortable she backed away a step. "We should get going. Maybe if I get moving I won't be so cold."

"Whatever you say, M'lady."

Soon they were making their rounds, leaping across the rooftops, relishing in the freeing feeling. The wind rushing in their faces, nothing holding them down.

All to soon they had finished their usual route. Ladybug finally felt warmer thanks to the running but she was also tired from running so far at near top speed.

They slowed to a stop and ladybug looked around realizing where they were. They were walking along the roofs of the buildings surrounding the park next to her house. She felt a little agitated being so close to home but Chat didn't know that and there was no way for him to find out.

She'd almost forgotten that today was the first day of the arts fair that Alya told them about. They were all going together tomorrow. The park was filled with tents and tables and people. She could hear music playing.

She lay down on her stomach facing the park, her arms crossed on the peak of the roof, so she was mostly out of sight from the park. Chat lay himself next to her but on his back on the other side of the roof, with his elbows resting on the peak.

"Are you feeling better now, bug?" He asked, leaning over to nudge he with his head. He really did act like a cat sometimes.

"I am, actually." She reached up to scratch his head and he completely melted into her touch with a look of relief and bliss.

She giggled. "You've been waiting for this haven't you?"

He looking a little bashful but his dopey smile remained. "I was kind of afraid to ask but it's so nice. It's been getting worse. Now even in my civilian form I still really want head scratches a pets but I can't ask anybody without it being weird. Honestly it just makes me feel more alone."

He said the last part quietly but ladybug still heard.

"Oh, Minou. I told you I'd help whenever you needed. Don't be afraid to ask." She hated the idea of her kitty being lonely. She would be there for him even if no one else would.

She moved her hand to just behind his real ear and he gave a contented sigh.  
"What about you?" He asked. "Have you had any trouble with side effects?"

"You mean besides the cold? She gave a frustrated sigh. "Well, I've found myself really attracted to flowers and floral scents. Especially things like cosmos, calendula," she pulled the flower from her hair with her free hand. "marigolds. You were actually spot on with that, kitty."

He looked especially pleased with himself.

Ladybug continued, "I think I'm going to start keeping planters in my room since it's too cold outside now."

She gave him a sly smile. "But at least I can pass mine off as normal instead of asking people to pet me like a cat."

He chuckled. "You always were the lucky one."

_Yeah, lucky to have you_. She thought to herself. Maybe one day she'd feel comfortable enough to actually say such things to him.

From the park down below there came a distressed cry. "Chat Noir!" Ladybug almost didn't hear it but Chat's ears pricked up immediately as he scanned the ground for the sorce. It sounded like a child. A moment later, he was standing up a leaping down over the fence, landing next to a little girl.

Now that the girls attention was on her partner, Ladybug quietly crept down to subtly stand behind a sign. If she wasn't needed she wasn't going to interupt. She knew it made Chat feel better when the citizens of Paris turned to him for help. It made him feel needed, like he mattered for something and trusted to be able to help. She wasn't about to rob him of that.

The little girl was crying. Ladybug peeked around the sign she saw Chat was kneeling beside her, one hand gingerly rubbing her back in comfort as he spoke soothingly to her. She slowly calmed down.

"See? It's okay. You're going to be okay. Now, what's your name, kido?"

She sniffed and quietly answered, "Marie."

"Okay, Marie. Can you tell me what's wrong."

When the girl spoke she was still sniffling and hiccuping and on the verge of crying again.  
"I stopped to look at- at some toys and then I- looked around and I couldn't find my mama. I- I looked around and I couldn't- I couldn't find her and she told me to- she told me to not talk to strangers but I couldn't find her and I didn't- didn't know anybody but th-then I saw you and I know you. You're Chat Noir and y-you help people."

She still had tears streaming down her cheeks but she managed to get the whole story out mostly coherently.

Chat's smile was impossibly gentle. "You're absolutely right, Marie. I do help people and I'm going to help you find your mama. I promise."

Marie launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him in a hug. Her hugged her back for a moment then slowly stood up.  
"Come on. Let's go find her." He picked the little girl up and effortlessly sat her on his shoulders before walking towards the crowds.

"Don't worry, Marie," He assured her. "I just know your mama is looking for you and we're looking for her. So with all of us looking we'll find each other in no time."

Ladybug smiled and leaped onto the fence, then up to a tree where she perched on a branch. The tree still had enough autumn leaves for her to be fairly hidden but she could still see out well enough.

She watched as Chat Noir casually walked along the path pointing out interesting things to Marie to distract her from being upset. A few people gave him weired looks but many just smiled. They were used to the heroes of Paris just hanging around as they were doing more and more often.  
Chat walked up to a table full of little animal statues.  
Ladybug could just make out what they were saying.

"Hey, Marie, what's your favorite animal?"

She thought for a moment before pointing at the camel. "That one."

"Hmmm. Do you know what camels use to hide themselves?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

Chat grinned. "They use camelflauge!"

The two both burst out laughing and Ladybug had to laugh with them. The joke was so silly but it made them both happy.

Marie patted his head from her spot on his shoulders. "You're silly, Chat Noir!"

"Ladybug tells me that all the time, and she always knows what she's talking about."

Ladybug and Chat both knew perfectly well that she wasn't always right but the compliment still warmed the spotted heroine.

Chat Noir continued to wonder around, telling Marie to be the lookout. It wasn't much longer before a woman called out to the girl and came rushing over with a look of immense relief at seeing her daughter safe in the hands of one of Paris's Heroes.

Marie was just as glad to see her mother, reaching out to her as she lifted her off Chat's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

The woman thanked him profusely, her eyes tearing up a bit. Marie reached out to hug Chat once more and to thank him.

The whole scene was touching and heartwarming.

Unfortunately for Ladybug, she was left with a problem. She looked at the marigold still in her hand and sighed. She couldn't deny it any longer. She had to face the fact. She was falling in love with Chat Noir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her friends go to the fair and maybe run into some trouble

"There haven't been any akumas in like a week and a half!" Alya complained as they waited for Adrien and Nino the meet them in front of the bakery so they could all go to the fair.  
"I'm starting to feel jittery. Like I know there's going to be an attack any time now. I have to be ready."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Her friend could be a little too enthusiastic about her blog.

"Don't look forward to it too much. No akumas means less emotional turmoil in the people and less danger around the city."

"Yeah, but it also means less activity on the Ladyblog! My followers will get restless!"

"Marinette is right."

The girl in question jumped as she heard Adrien's voice behind her. He and Nino walked up to them to join the conversation.

"It's better for the people not to be in danger," Adrien continued. Marinette stood a little straighter. Adrien agreeing with her probably shouldn't have made her that happy but it did.

Nino nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Al, your followers will understand. Besides, they all love you too much to quit visiting the blog. You're kinda the coolest." He slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Alya smirked at him. "You're a bit biased, but you're not wrong."

Nino laughed and steered her towards the park and their original goal, leaving Marinette and Adrien to fallow.

"So," she began, not keen on walking in awkward silence.  
"Have you gotten a chance to play the new ultimate mecha strike game?"

Adrien's face imidiatly lit up and she knew she picked the right topic. She was always pleased when she managed to get him to really come out of his shell. To be the bright and energetic dork that she had come to realize he was. It made him feel so much more real and he was clearly happier than when he was acting the part of the high society socialite his father wanted him to be.

He never acted quite like that around his friends, but he didn't really let loose either.

"I just got it, actually!" He answered her, bringing her back to the moment.  
"I spent most of yesterday playing it. It's seems really good so far."

Marinette smiled back at him, glad to have this in common.  
"My dad and I have been playing it too. He still can't beat me though!" She added with a sly grin.

Adrien laughed at that. "Yeah, I really like how they reworked the bluejay mechs' play style. Now people might actually play it."

"I know! I've been waiting for them to do that for ages. Plus they made some of the hit boxes more accurate. But the black pyramids' damage scaling seems a little unbalanced now if you ask me."

"Right!? That's exactly what I was thinking. If they just made its mega combo a little harder to land that would even it out a little. I've played online and everyone just keeps spamming it over and over and it's hard to avoid. But yeah, other than that it's pretty great. The graphics are so much smoother."

The conversation ended as they arrived at the park and Marinette stopped to survey their surroundings like she hadn't just seen the same setup yesterday. She was paying more attention to the details now though.

Everything looked lively and bright. There were lines of covered booths along the pathways selling all sorts trinkets and food.

The path was crowded as they walked through the park, trying not to run into anyone. A young girl on a bike rode right in front of them as she crossed the path to meet her friends. She called out an apology as she took off her bright green helmet and parked her bike.

It would be easy to loose her own friends in the crowd. She'd have to be careful.

Alya tugged her excitedly to one stall with Ladybug t-shirts, insisting on looking through all of them. Adrien was almost as enthusiastic as her, seeming especially pleased to find some Chat Noir merch as well.

Marinette was drawn to a booth with lots of scented candles. So many wonderful floral smells, it took all her self control to only buy two.

There was one stand selling crystals and bath bombs, another with wooden toys. Several had paintings in all kinds of styles.

Alya and Marinette stopped to look at some scarves and Marinette regretted not bringing one of her own. The days were colder now and her ladybug aversion to cold was affecting her more in her civilian life than it had in previous years.

She gave in to temptation and bought one. They really were nice and she may well have gotten one even if she hadn't needed it in the moment.

She wrapped the blue bell fabric around her neck as she walk over to where Adrien was standing by a table full of statuettes.  
Her neck felt warmer now but she still couldn't help shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" Adrien asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you not?"

"No, not at all." Indeed, he even had his jacket unbuttoned.

He pulled her into a hug, running a hand up and down her back. Marinette pushed the urge to squeal with glee to the back of her mind in favor of enjoying the moment and the offered incredible warmth. Every nerve in her body was soothed down in that moment, every muscle relaxed in the feeling of rightness.

Unfortunately, that moment couldn't last forever. They soon had to return to moving among the crowds so they wouldn't loose Alya and Nino or become an obstical in traffic.

Alya pulled Marinette over to look at some crystals at a fortune teller's tent while Adrien followed Nino to the band stand where a local group he liked was playing.

"Come along, dearies, if you wish to know your future."

Marinette turned to see who had spoken. The middle aged woman wore a flowy skirt and a headscarf. From where she sat at a table with a crystal ball she beckoned towards a group of teens by the edge of the tent.

A girl in the group with blonde hair sneered at the fortune teller. "Back off, witch. Try and sell your fake magic to someone with fewer brain cells."

The woman looked taken aback but she quickly recovered. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but if you are uninterested than I will kindly ask you to leave."

The blonde looked at her friends like _Can you believe her?_

A boy with dyed green bangs gave an obnoxious grin as he stepped towards the fortune teller.  
"What, like you've got more right to be here than us? At least we're not trying to _scam_ people with fake junk and fake fortunes!"

"Hey!" Marinette felt her righteous streak blazing up. She stood up straight and held herself much like ladybug. "You have no right to talk to her that way. She's done nothing to you."

"Why bother defending such a loser? Can't she get a real job instead of pretending she has some kind of magic powers? This thing is just glass!" He reached out and shoved the crystal ball off the table. The fortune teller gasped as it hit the tables' curly leg on its way down and a crack appeared right through the middle.

The other teens in the group just laughed obnoxiously and high five the green haired boy as they walked away to wreak havoc elsewhere.

Marinette leaned down to pick up the crystal ball, careful to handle it gently so it wouldn't break all the way. "Here." She offered in a gentle voice. "Its not completely broken."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a few euros. "Here. This is all I have left on me."

The woman hesitantly accepted it, surprise overcoming her despaired expression. "Thank you miss."

"Don't listen to them. They're all idiots." With that Alya and Marinette left to find Adrien and Nino.

They had nearly made it over to the main stage when they suddenly heard a scream

Marinette whirled around, deeply regretting leaving the fortune teller alone. Her tent was now billowing with dark smoke. It curled around the woman almost affectionly as she floated out onto the walk way, a dark cloak drifting weightlessly around her.

People scrambled to get away from her and Alya ran to a mostly bare tree to get a better vantage point for filming.

Marinette knew there was no time to try to reason with her. The blogger was way to stubborn about providing quality content for her followers. Besides, Marinette had to get away if Ladybug was going to help.

She ran through the panicked crowds, searching for any place she could transform unseen, only to find herself in front of the akumatized woman. How had she gotten over here so fast?

Now that she was closer, Marinette could see that her face was a deathly lavender with dark purple streaks coming down around her eyes which were glowing yellow. Floating above her hand was the crystal ball that had fallen only now it was dark and foggy and the crack glowed like lightning. No doubt that was where the akuma was hiding.

"I am the prophetess!" She screamed at the cowering citizens. "Now none of you can say I'm a fraud!"

She suddenly pointed at a young girl who was paralyzed with fear. It was the girl who had almost hit Marinette with her bike earlier.

The Prophetess's eyes changed to red and her voice grew echoey. " _The thing you trust to protect you will be your downfall_." She stated with finality.

The girl screamed and ran but the akumatized woman paid her no heed. Her eyes went back to yellow as she scanned the crowd. She pointed at a man who was struggling to escape the mass of people with a large stroller and a small child.

The Prophetess's eyes turned red again as she spoke. " _A trusted tool will fail you in your time of need._ "

Marinette subtly slipped behind a booth, trying to get away again, as more citizens were told terrible things, though the Prochetess, as she called herself, didn't seem to be doing much else to them. Just a little further and Marinette could make it to that cluster of tents. She didn't get far before she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the father with the stroller, still struggling through the rushing, panicked people, when two of the wheels of the stroller suddenly snapped and it tipped over.

The father managed to catch it but he coludnt hold it and get the baby out. Marinette rushed over and held onto the stroller while he freed his child. The man nodded to her thankfully then, cradling the baby in one arm, he grabbed the four-ish year old's hand with the other and got out of there as fast as he could.

But now Marinette was exposed again. She jumped as she heard the Prophetess say, "You." In a firm voice.

She turned around and the older woman was indeed looking at her but her expression wasn't harsh or angry.  
"You were kind to me, sweet girl. You deserve no ill fate." Her eyes turned soft green this time, like meadow grass.  
" _The truth. The truth will set you free_."

Marinette didn't wait to see what the akuma did next. She ran away, firmly intent on finding a place to transform this time.  
Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the Prophetess was pointing at Nino, who had begun running to Alya instead of escaping.

" _You will loose_."

Marinette cringed at that But kept going. Ahead of her she saw the same young girl again. She was looking around frantically until she spotted her bycicle. It had been nocked over by the rush of people. The girl ran to it, not noticing her neon green helmet that had also been nocked over. She tripped on it and fell straight to the ground, hitting her elbows and knees.

Marinette gasped.

The thing you trust to protect you will be your downfall

And the man with the stroller. He'd been told a tool would fail him when he needed it. He definitely could have used that stroller just then.

Her prophecies really were true. Everything she was telling people would come to pass.

Before she could take time to wonder what that meant for her's or make sure the girl was okay, more shrieks came from behind her and she realized the Prophetess had continued down the path, coming her way again.

Suddenly something warm wrapped around Marinette and she was off the ground. The next thing she knew Chat Noir was setting her down on her balcony.

"You have to be more careful, Marinette!" His voice was emotional, like he really was shaken by the idea that she could get hurt. "Who knows what she could have done to you! Let ladybug and me handle the saving."

Marinette blinked in surprise, wondering briefly why her chosen to save her in particular instead of just going after the akuma.

"I'm fine. She didn't do anything to me. She said I was kind to her and I think... I think she actually gave me a good prophecy."

Chat Noir shook his head in exasperation. "Just try and stay away from akumas?"  
He reached out and brushed her cheek tenderly before snatching his hand back and vaulting off balcony.

Well then. Marinette stood there blinking for a moment before Tikki popped out of her purse.

"Marinette." She said pointedly.

"Right, yeah, okay."  
She shook her head, deciding to file that away to contemplate later as she transformed to go help him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug has issues with the cold

Ladybug was shivering as she approached Chat Noir where he sat waiting for her. She was a little late for patrol because of her cold induced sluggishness. She felt drowsy and slow, like she should be curling up to sleep out the winter. And it wasn't even winter yet!

With great effort she managed to cease her body's shaking, trying not to appear affected as her partner looked up at her and she sat beside him.

"Hey bug!" He said cheerfully. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

Ladybug looked at him incredulously. "No! It isn't! It's freezing! Why does _this_ year have to be the year we get an early winter? It has no right to be this cold in early november!"

Chat frowned at her, moving to put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not that col- oh my god, you're freezing!" He quickly pulled her into a side hug, rubbing her arms to try and warm her.

And she felt how warm he was.

She inhaled sharply. He was like the summer sun shining down to warm your back. The comforting light of a cozy fireplace in winter.

Without hesitation, Ladybug turned and dove on to his lap, burrowing her face into his chest, and sighed happily.

_Warm_. She was finally _warm_. The cold couldn't get to her here. Here she was safe.

Chat froze (metaphorically speaking) for a moment, surprised by her actions but he shook it off quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around her holding her close.

"Feeling better?" Chat asked, sounding amused.

Ladybug sighed again, a blissful smile on her face. "You have no idea. Tikki said that the side effect from my miraculous shouldn't get any worse than this, which is good because I've been struggling to pay attention in class. I keep wanting to fall asleep. I'm constantly coming up with excuses as to why I'm so tired."

He gave her a squeeze before he spoke, his voice smooth and pleasant. "I know, bug. I wish I could do more to help you. I wish I could be there to keep you warm."

Much to her own surprise, Ladybug didn't feel like objecting to that. If she had her kitty with her, not only would she be safe from the cold, but she also felt stronger, more confidant, with him by her side.

"On the bright side though," he said. "I heard that it's supposed to get warmer out next week. This is just a cold front, not the actual start of winter weather. Thought that will come eventually."

"Hmm, I'll take any win I can get."

He hummed in agreement and rubbed his cheek against her head. "You know how you were saying how we balance each other and it makes you feel better and calmer?"

Ladybug nodded against his chest. "Yeah."

"I get what you mean about that. Lately I've been feeling kind of restless sometimes. I feel like I need to be moving my hands and I keep tapping on my desk. But I never feel like that around you. I think it's that energy balance thing you were talking about."

"Well, I'm glad that I can help you like you've helped me. I get that way too sometimes. It helps If you have something to do with your hands. I usually knit. If you want I can teach you if you'd like. That way you can do something productive and keep your hands busy."

"Really? That would be great! Is it difficult?"

"Not really, and you're a quick learner. I think you'd actually like crocheting better. Not sure why, it just seems right. Besides one hook instead of two needles, less things to lose."

He laughed at her logic. "Thank you, bug. For helping me. It really means a lot."

"Of course, Chaton. I'll get you a hook and some yarn and bring next patrol."

She relaxed further into his arms and he began running his clawed fingers gently through her pigtails. She had always been an affectionate person and as much as she tried to avoid it, it was so easy to be comfortable with Chat.

They sat in peace for a while longer. Ladybug accepted the fact that patrol wouldn't be very productive today. While she felt perfectly fine right now, she knew that the moment she stepped out of Chat Noir's embrace she would be back to cold and sluggish. Most of the purpose of patrols was to keep the city's overall moral up and to let them people know they were there for them. And it was also an excuse to spend more time together, though Ladybug hadn't admitted that when they started them.

"Hey," Chat said.

"Yeah?"

"So I was thinking. We should have a way to contact each other out of costume in case of emergencies. I know this chat service that does both text and calls. A lot of gamers use it. We could make accounts as Ladybug and Chat Noir and not have them tied to our civilian identities at all."

Ladybug thought for a moment. "That's actually a good idea. I'd been a bit worried about the whole emergency contact thing, honestly. That's a good solution."

"Well _of course_ it is! I'm an _excellent_ strategist, Bugaboo." For all his boastful tone, one look at his face told her he was actually quite warmed by her praise, with his rosy cheeks and bashful smile.

She smiled too, closing her eyes again. "Yeah, I know."

"I'll go ahead and make my account when I get home. What do you think I should put for my name? I want it to still be Chat Noir related but it probably shouldn't be to obvious."

Ladybug thought for a moment then giggled. "Feline shadowy."

Chat grinned at the pun. "Cat-tractive dude."

She laugh at that. "Stygian kitten." She suggested.

"Marvelous meow-sician!"

"You're a musician?" This shouldn't have surprised her. He seemed to like dancing and music.

He smiled at her playfully. "I have many talents, M'lady."

"Hmm you should play me something sometime."

He rested his cheek on her hair. "I will I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is already so much longer than I thought it would be. wow


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite dorks take Mario Kart way too seriously

"Ha! In your face!"

"Babe!" Nino complained at his girlfriend. "A red shell? Really? I thought you loved me."

"Oh yeah, you were about to escape seventh place. I totally ruined your win."

Alya, Nino, and Adrien had come over to Marinette's house to play video games. They had planned to play Ultimate Mecha Strike IV but they quickly grew tired of Marinette destroying them every single round so Nino had the brilliant idea of switching to Mario Kart. He was now severely losing.

Adrien was just focused on staying in 1st place, zipping through the twists and turns of Bowser's Castle. He'd just barely managed to slip ahead of Marinette when she was pushed off the edge of the track into the bubbling lava.

She'd fallen near the end of lap 2 and they were now partway through lap 3. This was it. He had to stay in first. He was hyper conscious of every move he made, hugging every curve and dodging every fireball.

Of course the one time they chose random on track selection, it gave them Special Cup. It was Adrien's least favorite, especially the last track of the four course set.

Nino had been coming in 11-12th place in each race and Alya averaged around 4th. Marinette and Adrien were basically just competing with each other, with the CPU characters as obstacles.

Neither of them got 1st place on the first track, (curse you, computer baby Mario!) But Adrien had somehow managed to beat Marinette on the second, even though it was one he hated: Moonveiw Highway, with all its moving cars.

If he could win this third race then he didn't necessarily need to get 1st place on the dreaded last track to beat her.

"Wow Adrien, you've been in 1st place for half a lap!" Marinette made this sound like it was genuinely impressive. She sat beside him on her living room couch, looking totally at ease as she race intensely. Adrien didn't know what psychological game she was playing but he tried to ignore her. He couldn't let her distract him.

"It would be a real shame," she said with mock sadness, "if you got hit by a blue shell..."

Adrien's eyes narrowed as he glanced at her. She had been in 2nd place this whole time. There was no way she had a blue shell. But apparently she didn't need one. Not fifteen seconds later the wailing alert that he was about to be hit sounded off.

Adrien cursed and hit the breaks so the blue shell wouldn't hit him as he jumped over a lava pit. Marinette zoomed past him and with so little left of the race there was no way to pass her again. Adrien finished in 2nd place.

He turned to glare at Marinette, as they waited for their friends to cross the finish line. "That was a cheap move."

Marinette got that mischievous smirk that looked so odd yet so natural on her, and strangely familiar. "All's fair in Mario kart and war." Her voice was almost flirty.

Adrien would have preferred it if she used the original phrase.

Wait, what? No he wouldn't! This was just Marinette! He didn't want her suggesting flirtation. At all. Definitely not.

Marinette put on a purposefully innocent look. "Besides, I didn't do anything. It was the computer who threw the shell. I simply commented that it would be a shame if that were to happen. Sorry if I jinxed it."

She diddmt look at all sorry.

And she absolutely _did not_ look adorable right now. Not at all. And Adrien _definitely_ didn't notice it.

"Ha! How's last place feel!?" Alya loud taunting draged him out of his thoughts.

Nino shook his head. "I don't know what's up. Not usually this bad."

Adrien frowned. That was true, actually. Nino wasn't as good a gamer as Adrien and he didn't play Mario kart a ton but he usually didn't place below 5th. Weird.

"It's okay Nino." Marinette assured him sincerely. "We all have off days."

Adrien started thoughtlessly leaning towards her for a moment before jerking back. Had he really been about to rub his head against her shoulder!? He knew the cat stuff was getting worse but he almost didn't notice this time! The movement felt so natural. He shook his head a little. He'd have to watch himself more carefully.

Luckily, Marinette didn't seem to notice any of that. She turned back to Adrien. "Well, we've each won one race. Whoever wins this, wins the cup." Her voice turned dark and challenging. "I hope you're ready for _Rainbow Road_."

Right on cue, the music for the horrible, demonic beast of rainbow track came on.

Adrien sat up straight and squared his shoulders. This was it. The final test of skill. The clash between two titans. And he wasn't going down without a fight.

The coutdown to the race started. He started his engine just after it reached 2, earning him a burst of speed right out of the gate. Of course Marinette did the same thing. The two were neck and neck as they plunged down the first hill.

Marinette hit every speed boost, pulling ahead of him as they jumped a gap and whipped around corner.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien could see Marinette smile as she dropped a banana on the ground directly in front of him. He swerved to avoid it, nearly falling off the colorful track into open space.

Two could play at that game

Since she had dropped the banana, she no longer held the item as a shield. Adrien threw the green shell he'd gotten a moment before. He almost didn't think it would hit her but he really was quite good at the game. She squeaked indignantly as it crashed right into her.

Adrien grinned as he sped by, gliding around the next curve.

They went on like this for the next few minutes, evenly matched, really only changing places when items were involved. Which was constantly.

Each tight turn was a challenge. The faster they went, the harder it was to handle them. Yet they still went for every boost, struggling against the extra speed that tried to send them flying off the edge.

Now they were in the final lap and Adrien had made it back to 1st place, with Marinette hot on his heels. He focused on drifting on the curves and doing extra tricks on the jumps to get speed boosts, anything to stay ahead.

They were in the last leg of the race. He knew the finish line was just ahead, waiting for him. This was it! He could actually win! Just a little longer...

He smiled and glanced at Marinette's corner of the tv screen.

Oh no. His smile dropped as he saw the telltale lines of moving air around her kart that was right behind his. He tried to swerve so she couldn't continue to draft behind him but she expertly moved with him. Soon enough, she began to quickly gain speed until she zoomed past him across the finish line.

"Whoooo!" She stood up and cheered as he crossed in 2nd place.

"Yeah! Whooo hooo!" She danced around for a moment and gave him a triumphant smile.

She looked just like Ladybug when she won a challenging fight.

He pushed that thought away the second it came to him. It wasn't fair to her to be projecting his own wishes onto her. She was amazing in her own right, and as amazing as it would be for her to be Ladybug, she deserved to be appreciated for what she was.

Adrien smiled at her. "I'll beat you next time.

She giggled. "You can try."

God, why did she have to be so cute?  
Consciously, he didn't want to think things like that. Wanted to stay loyal to his Lady, even if she wasn't technically his. But hed always felt drawn to Marinette. Being around her always felt so right. It wasn't even just a physical attraction, (though he wouldn't have felt much better if it was) she was so beautiful as a person that he couldn't help It.

Once again it was Alya's voice that brought him back to the present.

"Yeah, good luck Adrien. She's got the highest scores in the whole school. I haven't found any game I could beat her in."

Adrien grinned as he stood to face his friend. "What do you say, Marinette? You up for the challenge?"

Her hand went on her hips as his crossed against his chest.

"I don't know. Would it really be a challenge?" Her smirk was infuriating and unfairly attractive.

"Hmm, you may be right. How could I beat you at this game? I mean, it is Mari-o kart."

"Oh, Well in that case, I guess I'll just be the queen of the mushroom kingdom forever." She smiled sweetly, poking his nose playfully before turning to the kitchen. "You guys want any snacks?"

Alya and Nino made their requests but Adrien just tore his eyes away from their hostess, trying not to smile deliriously, and sat down to watch as Nino started a coin battle.

Adrien definitely had problems.

                                           :•~•:

Marinette opened a bag of pretzels to add to the snack tray as she watched the tv from her spot in the kitchen.

Nino's kart was hit by a bright red projectile and he lost the few coins he had collected.

"Oh come on!"

Alya giggled at his frustration. "What's the matter, babe? Not used to me beating you?" She gave a victorious whoop as the game declared her the winner, with her tall stack of coins.

"I mean, no I'm not used to it. But I'm happy for you that you're getting better. I don't know what's got me off my game today."

Alya shrugged, and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, I still think you're cool."

Marinette smiled. It really was odd for him to be doing so badly. He didn't usually lose so much.

Wait...

She frowned. Wasn't that what the akumatized fortune teller had told him the other day? _You will lose_.

No, that was ridiculous. The akumas spell was broken when she used her Miraculous Cure. It couldn't still affect them.

Except Nino never got last place in Mario kart before.

Marinette suddenly thought about when she was leaving the park after the attack. There had been a young woman who's friend hit her with his moped as he came to find her (she wasn't seriously hurt).

Marinette hasn't specifically heard the Prophetess tell her that would happen, but it sounded exactly like the things she had been saying.

Were her predictions still coming true?  
...What about what she told Marinette? She had almost forgotten the words.

_The truth will set you free_.

What did that mean?

"Hey, Marinette!"

She looked up as Alya called her.

"You want to play teams? Them maybe Nino and I have a chance at placing."

Marinette grinned. She took the plate of snacks and went to join her friends, dismissing her ridiculous thoughts.

"Sure! But were going boys against girls. I'm not having Nino make me lose."

"Wow. Thanks. I'm really feeling the love."

Alya kissed his cheek and he smiled, showing he wasn't really upset.

"Alright, let's do this, bro." He fist bumped Adrien.

Marinette smiled. She was so going to beat them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to go so in depth into Mario kart. Sorry to anyone who hasn't played it. I hope I described it decently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a talk with Tikki

_Po-ping_

Marinette glanced at her phone where it sat on the kitchen counter. She'd never heard that notification before. For some reason that gave her an unsettled feeling.

Setting down the butter knife she was using to spread jam on a roll, she picked up the snack and her phone as she walked back to the couch where she had her homework set out.

The notification was from the chat that Chat (ha!) Had set up. He had messeged her. Before she could worry about what could be wrong she opened the messege to read.

**_ShadowCat:_ **  
_I know this isn't an emergency but what do I do?_

Beneath the text was a picture of the practice crochet piece she had started him on. At one point in the kind of tight but otherwise good stitching, there was a bit of a blip with a little hole. He wanted her help to fix it.

She smiled fondly, please that he was actually trying to do it right.

**_LadyLotus:_ **  
_It would be easier to help you in person. That one was only meant to be a practice peice anyway. Don't worry about it for now, I'll teach you how to avoid doing that tomorrow_

**_ShadowCat:_ **  
_Ok, thank you!_

Marinette smiled again, setting her phone down and turning her attention back to her homework.

She managed to work for a little while but then her mind began to wander.  
She tapped her pencil on her text book, as she pretended to study. She really tried but she couldn't stay focused. She was lost in thought, her inner turmoil bubbling up again.

She tugged at the blankets cocooned around her to fend off the cold. Her parents were busy down in the bakery so Tikki sat out on Marinette's knee. The blankets would provide her with an easy hiding place if need be.

"You're thinking about Adrien and Chat Noir again, aren't you?" The kwami was too good at reading her. Or, more likely, she was just that predictable.

Marinette sighed. "I can't help it, Tikki. I don't know what to do! Adrien is finally opening up to me, letting loose, and it's been so nice! I've always liked him and now that I've been spending more time with him, getting to know him better, I just love him more than ever.

But then there's Chat and he's... well, Chat. He's trustworthy and dependable. I'll never tell him this, but sometimes he really is funny. He always manages to cheer me up, even if he's not trying to. And he's so warm. I haven't felt that warm and safe in ages."

Tikki smiled softly at her. "Well, the warm part makes sense. He is the black cat after all."

Marinette gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Its another part of your miraculous magic. Ladybug doesn't handle the cold well so her black cat produces extra body heat to compensate and keep her warm."

Marinette stared at her kwami. "Seriously?"

Tikki nodded. "I've told you before. You two are yin and yang, two halves of a whole, just like Plagg and I are. You complete and balance each other."

Marinette looked off at nothing in particular. "We really go together, don't we?" She muttered, almost to herself.

Tikki just gave her a soft smile.

Marinette's shoulders sagged. "I told you, Tikki. I can't bring myself to be with either of them while I still have feelings for the other. It wouldn't feel right. I don't think Adrien even feels that way about me but I also can't bring myself to give up on him."

She shook her head sadly, unsure what else to say. She had already gone through these thoughts to Tikki dozens of times.

She looked back at the page of her textbook and attempted to read it again. She only got half way through a page when she realized she hadn't registered any of it.

Sighing, she gazed out the window, not really paying to what was out there either.

"Tikki, I keep thinking about what that Akuma said. 'The truth will set you free.' Are her prophecies really still coming true? And what does that even mean? What truth? Did she mean when I accepted that I'm in love with Chat? Because that doesn't feel freeing at all!"

She hesitated, thinking of the biggest secrets in her life. "She... She couldnt have meant our identities, could she?"

She looked at her kwami questioningly but the faerie only gave her a quizzical look, as if asking what she thought the answer was.

Marinette gave a huff of frustration. She thought about it for a minute, hesitating again before speaking. "But, we aren't supposed to know who we are. Right?"

Tikki shrugged. "In the beginning it was important for your own safety. You had to learn to keep your own secret before you tried to keep someone elses'. And you had to know you could trust each other. At this point you've proved to be very good at keeping your secret safe. You could keep his too. And you trust Chat, don't you?"

She didn't hesitate this time. "More than anyone."

Tikki smiled at her. "There are risks, of course. But there are also benefits to knowing who your partner is."

"... I don't know. I don't know if that's a good idea. What if... what if it turns out that he's someone amazing and I abandon Adrien and all the progress we've made? Or what if I don't like who he is when he's not Chat and I can't work well with him anymore? I don't know which is worse! I don't know what to hope for. That couldnt be what she meant. Neither of those sound very freeing."

She sighed again and looked down at her hands in her lap, before continuing in a quiet voice.

"At least I hope that's not what she meant. I'm just scared that something terrible will happen if we don't have the secrets to keep us safe."

Tikki flew over to hug her cheek. "Don't worry, Marinette. You'll figure it all out soon."

                                          :•~•:

A week out from Alya's party Marinette had finished both her present for the one for the game they were going to play and the one for Alya (a pretty orange and white dress with beading on the edges). She actually had some free time so she messenged Chat Noir and told him she was going out on the rooftops in case he was also free.

It wasn't as cold out as it had been so she would have been okay by herself but she'd given up on denying that she liked spending time with her kitty.

So a few minutes later, she sat on a roof, dimly lit by the glow of the Eiffel tower, with Chat's head resting on her lap, enjoying feeling of _rightness_ that came with being with him.

His eyes were closed as she combed his hair with her fingers. To an outsider, he looked completely at peace. But Ladybug knew better.

Her fingers combed and soothed and gently scratched but she still couldn't get a purr out of him.

She frowned. She could always get him to purr. She loved it when he did and she was glad he'd stopped being embarrassed by it. So what was keeping him from it now?

"Hey, what the matter, kitty?"

He peeked up at her. "How'd you know something was up?"

"You're not purring." Ladybug continued petting his hair, regardless. "What's on your mind?"

Chat Noir sighed. "It's nothing serious. I'm trying to come up with something..." He searched for the right words. "I need to come up with a present for someone. But I don't know what to get."

Maybe he had a friend with a birthday too. Or he was getting an early start on Christmas shopping.

"Well what does this person like?"

Chat frowned. "That's the problem. I don't actually... know who's going to get the present...?"

"What, like it's a prize for something?"

"Something like that. So I can't really make it personal, but I want it to still be cool."

Ladybug thought for a minute. "Well... do you think you could make something edible? Like cookies or brownies or something?"

Chat cringed. "I'm not great at baking. And, I don't know, that doesn't quite seem like enough."

"Hmm. Okay. Here's what I would do. Get a bag or basket and put a few things in it. Put in some kind of clothing or accessory that anyone could wear. Like a hat or scarf.  
Get some candy or sweets, you can buy them if you want.  
And put in something you made yourself. Not necessarily food. Just something that you put personal effort into."

Chat Noir considered this for a moment then smiled. "That sound perfect. Thank you, M'lady."

Ladybug smiled and brushed some hair behind his ear. "Anytime, Chaton."

He closed his eyes again and finally stared purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's username is supposed to be a reference to her codename in Gigantitan.
> 
> I got the Chat-keeps-Ladybug-warm thing from Freedom_Shamrock. She's really awesome and you should totally check out her work <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a call from Chat

_What's that noise? I know that noise_

She burrowed farther under her blankets, trying to ignore it. Whatever the not quite melodic sound was, it would soon go away and she could return to sleep.

The noise continued, the electronic sound trying to get her attention. But the blankets were so cozy! This spot she'd warmed for herself was so nice and comforting. She didn't want to move.

Then she was just awake enough to recognize the sound and her eyes shot open. The ringtone for the message app. Chat. She had made the account to contact Chat Noir in an emergency.

Marinette quickly reached up to grab her phone from the shelf above her bed. She saw she was right and answered the call.

"Chat? What's wrong? What's going on?"

_"Ladybug..."_ he said her name with reverence and maybe relief. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized she was technically talking to the boy behind the mask of Chat Noir. Whoever he was, he was just him right now. Just a normal boy, somewhere in Paris, awake at this ungodly hour for some reason. It was a strange feeling even though he sounded no different than normal.

_"Oh, um there's- nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask how my lady was doing."_

Marinette paused for a minute. His suave tone was deliberate and a little forced after his moment of stuttering. Whether it was normally an act or not, it usually sounded natural and easy. She glanced at the clock. The fact that it was 2:00 am didn't make his reasoning any less suspicious.

"Chat, what's really wrong? Are you okay?"

He hesitated before answering, his voice quiet.

_"I just... I needed to make sure you were okay. That you were still here."_

Marinette bit her lip. She didn't know why he was worrying but she hated hearing her kitty sounding so fragile and scared.

"I'm fine, Minou." She told him in a gentle voice. "I'm right here and I'm okay. You don't have to worry" she hesitated a moment before asking, "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

_"I- I um-"_

She could hear him take a deep breath.

_"I had a nightmare. I just needed to be sure it really was one. I'm really sorry I woke you up. I know this was for emergencies. I didn't mean to abuse it, I just..."_

Marinette's heart ached. Whatever his nightmare was it had clearly been bad and had him really shaken up. And yet he was apologizing for seeking comfort and assurance.

"Oh, kitty, you don't have to be sorry. It's okay. Sometimes we need other people. It's not healthy to shove aside your emotions, especially in times of distress. You deserve to be able to talk to someone. I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you."

She could practically hear the soft smile in his voice when he spoke.

_"That means more to me than you could know. Thank you."_

"Anytime, Kitty. You can always come to me when you need someone."

There was a pause between them but it was peaceful. It was calming to both of them knowing the other was right there. It was a few moments before Chat spoke again.

_"...Ladybug?"_

"Yes?"

_"I know it's late but... would you mind talking a little while longer? You don't even have to talk much. Just stay on the line. I know you're not really here but it's almost like you are and I don't want to be alone."_

Suddenly, Marinette deeply wished to know him. To know who he was. She wanted to hold him close and run her fingers though his hair and let him know that someone cared about him. Maybe she alway had wanted to know. She couldn't watch him all this time, being clever and kind and strong and not wonder who it behind that black mask.

But she couldn't ask to know now. She was the one who always insisted they keep their identities secret. It would be hypocritical to ask for his now. Besides, even though Tikki said it would be okay now, she still felt like it was dangerous to give up their anonymity even to one person and she couldn't risk anything happening to her kitty just because she got curious.

She would have to be left to wonder.

"Of course, Minou. I wont leave you."

She heard him give a relieved sigh. _"Thank you."_

And so she continued to lazily talk to him about everything and nothing until they both fell asleep again. And they both slept better for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's birthday party

"Plagg, this is going to be so great!" Adrien couldn't stop smiling as he opened the blue gift bag Nathalie had provided for his present for the party.

His kwami shrugged, eyeing the small pile of things to be put in the bag. "Parties always seemed overrated. Unless there's good food there. Like cheese platters! All those different delectable cheeses!"

Adrien shook his head in exasperation. "That's what you say about everything."

Plagg floated up to sit on his charge's head. "I still don't see why you're putting chocolate in your present." The disgust was evident in his voice. "Camembert would have been tastier."

Adrien lined the gift bag with tissues paper and carefully placed the items in it. "You're the only one who likes that stuff, Plagg. Most people prefer things like chocolate. This chocolate especially. Marinette said it's her favorite."

"Ooooohhh." Plagg came down from his nest in Adrien's hair so he could see his face. "There's the real reason. You're hoping your girlfriend will get it."

Adrien batted the kwami away, knowing it wouldn't actually hurt him, and continued putting together the present. He stuffed some more tissue paper in the top so the contents weren't visible.

"Marinette is not my girlfriend. We're just friends. You know I have eyes only for Ladybug. Besides, I know for a fact Marinette likes someone."

Plagg gave him an unimpressed look.

Adrien ignored him, taking the spool of pink ribbon from his desk.

"Oh yes," Plagg deadpaned. " 'I'm not thinking about Marinette at all,' he says as he ties the bag with her favorite colored ribbon that he purchased specifically for this."

Adrien groaned in defeat, setting aside present and flopping dramatically onto his bed. As much as it seemed like plagg didn't care about anything but his cheese, he actually did pay a surprising amount attention to Adrien. And he had seen every bit of Adrien's turmoil over the past few weeks, even when Adrien himself pretended it wasn't there. But denial hadn't gotten rid of the problem.

He rolled over to gaze at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with me, plagg!? How could I be so fickle!? Sure, Marinette is creative, and kind, and smart, and beautiful-" he smacked his hands over his face and beat the back of his head into the bedspread. He was supposed to be thinking less about Marinette. Not more!

"How could I think of her when I have Ladybug?" He asked more quietly.

Plagg gave a heavy sigh. "Wow. You seriously need to calm down, kid. You're making this a way bigger deal that it is. It's not like you and Ladybug are actually together."

Adrien sighed. "No, but I wish we were. I love her. I'm more sure of that now than I ever was. She stayed on the phone just to talk to me the other night. And it was like 2:00 in the morning. She didn't even sound upset, she just gave me the compassion that I needed."

Plagg rolled his eyes, knowing that his charge was going to start rambling.

"And did you see the way she looked at me the other day? No, of course not. I was transformed. But she was so concerned just because I was a little upset. I wasn't even really unhappy, just a little troubled. But she noticed and cared. And she was upset that I didn't purr. She doesn't think it's weird! She likes it! Which is good since really can't help it around her. I still hold myself back some though. I keep wanting to nuzzle up against her and knead at her. I know she says it's okay whenever I do anything like that but I'm still afraid of being too much.

The bigger problem is that now I keep wanting to do that to Marinette too! She would probably think it weird... well maybe she wouldn't. She's super nice and understanding. She wouldn't if she knew I was Chat Noir. But I'm not allowed to tell her. Oh, I couldn't be with her if I had to keep that a secret! She deserves better than that. But what am I going to do if I start nuzzling up against her!? I've caught myself almost doing it several times. What happens if I don't notice in time? Then I'll scare her off and she'll stop talking to me again!"

Plagg groaned loudly. "Will you chill out?" The kwami sighed again. He grabbed the gift bag from Adrien's desk and brought it to him, an impressive feat considering his size.

"Look, I'm sorry I brought this up. You should finish your present and go to this party. You go through a lot and deserve to have some fun. You might be closer to solving your problems than you realize so just relax and go have fun, kid."

Adrien blinked at him, surprised at how much he clearly cared. "I really hope you're right."

"Yeah, so do I. Then maybe you'll stop being so dramatic and moody. It hurts my appetite!"

Adrien smiled and skratched the little cat behind the ears. "Love you to, buddy."

Plagg grumbled as he flew into Adrien's shirt pocket, though there was no real hostility.

The kwami was right. He had to just relax and enjoy the evening. This was his friend's party and he was going to have fun and put off worrying for another day.

                                         :•~•:

When Adrien arrived at Alya's family apartment, most of their class was already there.  
Kim and Alix were doing something involving balancing crackers on their heads while Max served as referee.  
Myléne and Nino were helping Alya set out other snacks and drinks.  
Ivan, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka were playing go fish at the coffee table.

Adrien assumed Chloé and Sabrina wouldn't be coming, but Marinette obviously would. It was pretty expected for her to be late.

"Hey, Adrien!" Nino walked over to him and gave him a hug and a fist bump. "I'm glad your dad let you come, bro. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Adrien felt extra warmth in his chest knowing his friends valued his presence.

Alya handed Nino a snack bowl to take to the living room, then turned to hug Adrien. "Thanks for coming! Presents for the game go by the coffee table, other presents go on the dining table."

She had said that they didn't have to get her gifts apart from game they would play, but everyone had, regardless. And Adrien was pleased with his offering. He got her a gift card for an esteemed computer company so she could get the fancy editing software she had been wanting.

He set the small box holding it on the table before joining the others in the living room.

He didn't have to wait long before the front door opened again. Adrien imidiatly perked up and looked towards the door. Sure enough, Marinette had arrived, fashionably late.

She had her coat wrapped tightly around her and was still shivering a little when Alya greeted her. As they joined the crowd, Adrien could see that Marinette's ears were bright pink from the cold and her lips were slightly blue.

She always seemed so cold these days. Adrien found himself wanting to pull her close to him and chase away the chill. He wanted to protect her from the cold. It didn't seem to bother him so why shouldn't he help her?

But he couldn't get up the nerve. Alya brought her a warm drink she'd probably had ready for her.

When the game of go fish was over, (Rose looked very proud of herself for winning) Alya pulled some bean bag chairs and cushions opposite the sofa, around the small table. "Okay guys, gather 'round."

Kim and Alix set aside their cracker balancing competition and found seats in the circle. The kids already on the couch shifted together to make room and Rose snuggled into her girlfriend's lap, insisting that it was absolutely necessary to make sure everyone had a spot to sit. Juleka wasn't about to object.

Adrien took a bean bag chair and was unreasonably pleased when Marinette sat in the one beside him, looking substantially less frozen. He smiled at her and she blushed, her cheeks coloring from something other then the cold.

Alya set all the gifts on the coffee table. "Alright everyone. Welcome to Tricky Theives! Here's how the game works." She gave the same rundown she had given her best friends the day they were baking cookies. "And don't hesitate to steal something. This is every person for themselves!" When she finished explaining she sat down on the couch next to Nino.

This would be interesting. Going from Adrien's right, there was Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, Nino, Alya, Ivan, Mylene, Max, Kim, Alix, and Marinette.

"So who wants to go first?" Alya asked.

Everyone agreed that she should, since it was her birthday. She hopped eagerly in her seat, examining the gift bags. She finally settled on a medium sized orange bag. After removing copious amounts of tissue paper, she took out a set of pretty candle holders.

"Oooohh, we have some scented candles with decorative ceramic holders." She presented them like she was a game show host. Being the first person, there was a good chance someone would steal them so it was probably good not to get attached.

Ivan chose to pick a new present rather than steal the first one. Opening it, he found a black hoodie with robotic shark on the back.

Next was Myléne. She apologized as she stoll the candles from Alya.

"It's okay. That the point of the game. Alya assured her. "Now that I've had my gift stolen, I can steal one or pick a new one." Since there weren't many out, she took a new bag from the pile. Inside was a pair of wireless headphones that could also be speakers.

Max took the largest present and found a beautiful, soft looking quilt that was clearly handmade and clearly Marinette's work.

"This is excellent craftsmanship. I assume you are the creator?" He addressed Marinette. She nodded a bit shyly. Adrien could already see several people already plotting to steal it.

It was Kim's turn next, and Adrien tried not to feel disappointed when he pick his gift. As much as he denied it, he had been thinking of Marinette when he put it together. But there were a lot of cooler presents here anyway. She probably would have chosen another anyway.

Adrien had tried to fallow Ladybug's advice, so there were three things in the bag. Kim opened it and took out the first item: a Jagged Stone t-shirt.  
"Ah, sweet." Kim sounded genuinely pleased with it. The second thing in the bag was the box of chocolates, molded into flower shapes. The last thing was a crocheted blue beanie.

"Wow, is this handmade?"

"Um, yeah. It is." Adrien spoke up, scratching the back of his head in a gesture of bashfulness. The hat was simple but he really was proud of himself for compleating it with minimal mistakes when his Lady had only taught him to crochet a couple weeks ago.

"That's awesome, dude." Kim said, nodding in approval.

Alix happily accepted her turn, taking the cool headphones from Alya.

Alya grinned. "Fair enough. But that just means I get to do this!" She gleefully too the blanket from Max.

Max didn't seem to mind too much. He picked a new present, the smallest one there. It was a ring that was in two interlocking halves that puzzle-pieced together with a heart. It could be worn by one person or one half could be given to a loved one. Everyone awwwed appropriately at how sweet it was.

Next was Marinette's turn. Much to Adrien's surprise and delight, she didn't hesitate for a moment before stealing his gift bag from Kim. She held it to her chest and glanced around carefully, as if silently daring anyone to steal it.

"Ah, man." Kim complained. "Oh well." He shrugged and took the shark hoodie from Ivan.

Alya pouted a little when Ivan took the blanket from her. He look a little guilty. "What? You get Marinette stuff all the time!"

Alya sighed dramatically. "I know." She picked out a polka dotted bag. She squealed in delight when she found a circular purse made to look like Ladybug's yo-yo. She hugged it to her chest and Adrien had a feeling no one would try and steal it.

Now it was Adrien's turn. Well, Alya had said not to hesitate. He grinned a Chat Noir grin and took the blanket from Ivan.

Ivan sighed a little like he knew this was inevitable. But the thing he drew from the center was a new indie game he had been interested in so he was still happy.

Adrien possession of the coveted quilt didn't last long however. Nathaniel took it next. He had long gotten over his crush on Marinette, but everyone of them loved her work. Adrien felt bummed but tried not to show it to much (and probably failing) as he looked around, deciding what to do. He almost grabbed a new gift but instead he reached a hand towards Alix who grudgingly handed over the headphones.

She eyed the blanket for a moment, seriously considering it. She almost did take it, but instead she picked from the center. She got a mug with a cityscape of Paris on it. "Huh, it say when you put something hot it it, it changes to night with all the lights of Paris. Neat."

Next was Rose. She had managed to keep a straight face until so far, but now that it was her turn she giggled with glee as she took the two part ring from Max. She showed Juleka, speaking quietly to her, clearly debating who would get which one.

There were only a few bags left. Having had his gift stolen, Max picked one and pulled out a kit for decorating T-shirts, complete with dyes and apliques. Rose drew in a sharp breath when she saw it. She looked at it sadly, knowing her turn had already passed, though Adrien knew she wouldn't have given up the rings.

But Juleka came through for her girlfriend. She took the kit from Max, who seemed just as happy without it. Rose squealed in delight and hugged her. Juleka was smiling for the rest of the night.

Rather than try his luck again, Max took the heat-change mug from Alix.

She got the next to last bag from the table and got a big plushie koala, imidiatly hugging it to her chest. "This is mine forever." She declared in a serious voice.

The last present was Nino's by default since he didn't seem interested in stealing anything. In it was a blue cap with a jagged stone logo (someone had the same idea as Adrien) and a DVD of the latest big action movie. Nino seemed happy with this, imidiatly putting the hat on.

"Alright!" Alya said, she and Nino standing up. "Now that we all have cool swag, let's put on some tunes!"

"Party!" Nino shouted as he tossed some confetti from his gift bag up with a flair.

Everyone cheered, getting up to get more snacks and to set their new things safely aside.

Nino started up some music and Rose imidiatly pulled Juleka over to an open space to dance.

Adrien found himself standing next to Marinette, who was still holding the blue beanie from his gift bag.

"I really like this." She told him. "You really made it?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I recently learned to crochet and I wanted to put something personal in the present."

Marinette smiled. "It's really nice."

"I'm kind of bummed that I didn't get to keep the blanket. It's way nicer."

Now Marinette was blushing. "I'm surprised people were fighting over it so much. It changed hands more than any other present."

Adrien shrugged. "Everyone loves your work, Marinette. It's really not surprising."

"Well, if you want, maybe I could make you your own blanket for Christmas."

His face lit up. "Really? You'd do that?"

She returned his smile. "Of course."

Adrien was about to think of something else to say when Alix came over with something she just had to tell Marinette.  
Said girl gave him an apologetic smile and followed the pink haired girl as they talked.

Oh well. He could talk to her more later.

He wandered around for a bit, eating snacks and talking to his friends.

Alya's mom and visiting Aunt arrived soon (her dad had taken the twins out for a father daughters day so they'd be out of the way)  
Her aunt was really nice, joking around with the teens some, telling them about silly things Alya did when she was little, but mostly sitting with Mrs. Césaire at the dining table.

Adrien was watching Kim and Alix see how many coins they could spin on the coffee table at once until he spotted something he was sure was new to the living room.

"Hey Alya," he called. "Is that an electric keyboard?"

Alya nodded. "Yeah, my aunt got it for us because the twins want to learn piano. You want to play?"

"Yes please."

She rolled it away from the wall so he could be facing the room, locking the wheels before turning it on, telling Nino to turn off his music.

After warming up a bit, Adrien started playing a light lively tune, his fingers flying across the keys. He always felt such energy when he got to play this bright, happy, music instead of refined classical. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he played.

After a moment he changed to a song he liked from a lesser known artist that had a good melody. Just as he got through the intro and was about to imagine the words that went along with it, he didn't have to. He looked up in surprise to see Marinette leaning on the sturdy keyboard, singing along to the music. He was surprised she knew the song and wow was he glad she did. Her voice was light and smooth, carrying the tune in a way that sounded genuinely happy. If sunbeams through the trees had a sound, this was it.

His smile was full of joy as he joined her for the chorus. He had a decent voice, but it blended with hers so nicely in their impromptu duet.

When the song ended and their friends applauded, Adrien realised they had been listening. He had been so caught up in his little bubble of happiness, he didn't even notice.

"That was beautiful." He told Marinette quietly.

Her blush came back in full force. "You were beautiful too- I mean the music was beautiful! The song was really nice. I love hearing you play."

Pretending he wasn't blushing as well, Adrien started up another song. This one didn't have words which was a stupid choice but it was the first happy sounding song he could think of. It was energetic and fun. The music would be perfect for dancing to.

As if in response to that thought, Marinette grabbed Alya's hand, dragged her over to the open floor in front of the keyboard and started twirling her around, leading her in a lively dance to match the tune. Marinette's smile was so bright and beautiful to see. She and Alya tugged Mylene over and Rose and Juleka eagerly joined as well.  
Soon she had almost everyone stepping and jumping and laughing and spinning between partners. Even Nathaniel was dancing, and he seemed to be having a good time. Everyone who wasn't dancing was clapping along to the beat.

As he finished the song, Alya's aunt came over to the keyboard. "Would you like to dance?" She asked, offering to take over playing. He grinned and stood, letting her sit down.

She played a similar, energetic dancing song and everyone picked up on the rhythm quickly. Mylene reached for his hands so he danced with her for a few moments. He showed her a fun step, hopping his feet in a quick pattern one way and then the other.

Soon, Alya spun him around and stoll him and Mylene took Rose's hands. Alya was a good dancer, leading Adrien as though she were the gentleman, Twirling and turning him until she spun around to dance with Alix and Adrien found himself in front of Nino.

Grinning, he grabbed his best friend's hands and leading him in the light-footed dance they had all adopted. Nino seemed less sure of the dancing so Adrien was glad for the lessons he'd had. None of them had taught this lively, fun, almost country-like dance, but knowing the basics of more classical dancing helped.

Again, they only danced together for a short time before Alya took her boyfriend back. Adrien felt a strong tug on his wrist and he was pulled around to suddenly be facing Marinette.

He smiled brightly as he twirled her around before settling one hand on her waist and leading her as he did with Nino. He wasn't eager to let her go as fast he had the others and no one else seemed keen on splitting them up either.

Marinette quickly picked up on his fast swing step, easily keeping pace with him as they stepped and turned and swung in and out of each other's embrace, always keeping hold of one hand so they wouldn't loose each other. It was as though they had done this a hundred times. It felt so natural, taking each other's subtle cues about where to move next like it was second nature. It all felt so familiar.

As the song ended in an energetic crescendo, Adrien lowered Marinette in a dramatic dip and all their friends cheered. Adrien couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be than here with her smiling breathlessly up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a realisation

"Have a nice evening!" Marinette said to the last customer of the day. She closed and locked the door behind them, flipping the sign to closed.

She turned to see her mother coming from the back of the shop. "Thank you for all the help, sweetie."

Marinette went to give her a hug. "It was no problem. With that crazy rush, I couldn't just let you two deal with it on your own."

Sabine gave her the warmest smile. "And I appreciate that so much. But you've spent the whole day working with us. You must be tired."

Marinette shrugged and started heading to the back to go up to the apartment. "It's the same thing you deal with all the time. I'm really fine. But you're right, I am really tired. Is it okay if I turn in for the night?"

"Of course, dear. Your father and I will finish cleaning up but we'll head to bed soon, so don't worry about us."

"Alright. Goodnight, Maman."

Marinette went up to her room and picked up her little watering can from her desk. She was really glad she'd gotten some flowery plants to keep in her room. She was or originally only going to get a couple for her desk but now she also had one hanging from the corner of the loft and two more on small tables around the room. Maybe it was a little excessive but it made her happy to smell the blossoms as she went around watering them all, before changing into her pajamas and sitting down in her desk chair.

She was pretty tired but her night wasn't over yet. If she said she was going to sleep, her parents were far less likely to see that she was missing when she left for patrol.

She looked at the gift bag on her desk and smiled as she remembered Alya's party yesterday. She'd had so much fun with Adrien, singing and dancing, oh, the way he'd danced with her, like it the most natural thing in the world! And she loved watching him play the keyboard. It was obvious he loved playing upbeat modern music much more than the classical stuff his father liked. The light in his eyes was so beautiful to see. It kind of reminded her of Chat Noir.

Marinette imidiatly felt guilty thinking of her partner. Every time she spent time with Adrien it reaffirmed her knowledge that she really loved him. But then she saw Chat Noir again and her thoughts jumbled again. She had to leave to see him again soon, but she had a few minutes. How would she be feeling by the end of the night?

She'd been helping her parents in the bakery all day today so the present from the party had been sitting untouched on her desk.

She picked it up, smiling as she looked through it's contents again. She loved the jagged stone t-shirt. He was her favorite artist, after all. And the chocolates were her favorite kind. The nagging thought that Adrien was thinking of her when he put the gift together wouldn't go away. She new it was impossible but it still made her heart all fluttery.

But her favorite part of the gift was the beanie. The blue yarn, such a similar shade to her eyes, was so soft, and even though there were some mistakes in the stitching, she still loved love it because this was something he made himself.

_Wait..._

Marinette paused at that thought, her smile dropping. Something he made himself...

Frowning, she looked at the other two items.

"No..." She muttered in disbelief.

Her own words rang in her head.

_Get a bag or basket and put a things in it._

She pick up the shirt.

_Put in some kind of clothing or accessory that anyone could wear._

She looked at the chocolates.

_Get some candy or sweets,_

And finally, the hat.

_And put in something you made yourself_.

Marinette remembered back to when she said that, to what Chat had said.

_I don't actually... know who's going to get the present..._

She had guessed it was a prize for something but this explanation made so much more sense.

Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it. Was breathing always this hard?

But, no. What if this was just a coincidence? Just her wishful thinking trying to get to believe what she wanted to be true?

But the hat was crocheted! Adrien learning to crochet at the same time she had taught Chat Noir?

No.

Her expression hardened to resolve.

Enough of this turmoil, this questioning and doubt. She had to know, once and for all. To hell with secret identities, Marinette couldn't take this anymore.

She snatched the present, called on Tikki to transform, and climbed out her skylight as fast as she could.

In record time, she arrived on the roof they usually met on yet Chat Noir was still there before her. He stood up and smiled at her when he heard her. A beautiful smile. She found herself trying to find anything Adrien in his expression. "Isn't it a lovely eve..." his voice trailed off when he saw the bag in her hand. His head tilted in confusion. Did he recognise it? Was it from him?

Taking a deep breath, Ladybug cut to the chase. She held out the hat. "You made this, didn't you?" Her voice didn't come out quite as strong as she intended.

Chat Noir slowly took the hat, staring at it as if trying to comprehend it's existence. "But... I thought Marinette..." He muttered.

Ladybug dropped the bag on the roof, her hands coming up over her mouth. Her brain quit functioning.

Oh my god, oh my god, it's him, this is really happening.

Chat's gaze moved to his partner. His classmate. "Marinette." His voice was quiet but full of awe.

Ladybug felt her eyes starting to tear up as he said her name, her real name, like it was the most precious thing in the cosmos.

Not trusting herself to form a coherent sentence, Ladybug dropped her transformation, leaving only Marinette standing on the roof.

Chat Noir gazed at her a moment longer, with such wonder in his eyes, before his face slowly broke into a huge goofy grin. He let out a sound that was half laugh, half relived sob before rushing the rest of the way to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up to spin her in gleeful circles, laughing brightly the whole time.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself close to him, as she joined in his laughter. Even with his arms holding her tightly, she felt as light as air.

She saw a flash of light beside her and felt a rush of magic. When his spinning slowed to a stop and she pull back just a little, it was Adrien smiling back at her, also in warm pajamas.

He set her feet back on the ground but kept his arms around her.

"Oh, Marinette. Of course it's you! All those times you reminded me of Ladybug, but I didn't know- well, I always thought it was just wishful thinking." He placed his hand gingerly on her cheek, warming her to her core. "I wanted so badly for it to be you."

Marinette's breath caught. Her voice was quiet. "You did?"

He looked down for a moment shyly and Marinette couldn't help thinking how cute he looked.

"It was selfish really," He said. "I've always loved Ladybug. But when I got to know Marinette, I found myself falling for her hard." His gaze was so full of warmth and love, Marinette could feel herself melting into him.

He loved her! He loved both sides of her! He had been struggling the same way she had! She had to tell him that.

"I want to kiss you."

Wait, what!? That's not what she meant to say! Oh, what if she just ruined everything!?

Adrien's quiet voice caught her attention. "I'd like that." He was just as nervous as she was.

Well, Marinette wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

She pushed herself up on her toes as he leaned down and met her halfway. His lips were so warm! Of course they were, all of him was. She realized she had noticed that Adrien was really warm before. But she didn't know it was from his miraculous magic and it was specifically to keep her from being cold. She tried not to smile at that since it would have made it hard to kiss him.

Unfortunately she had to pull back a moment later to breathe. "I fell in love with Adrien when we were fourteen. That's why I always kept Chat Noir at arms length. I was trying not to fall for him too. But I failed."

The goofy smile was back on Adrien's face. He huged her tightly and burried his face in her hair. "We were a mess."

Marinette laughed. She snuggled closer against his neck - she never wanted to be far from him again - and he gave a sigh of complete contentment. "This is the best day." He decided.

Marinette blushed and giggled softly. "Really? There's been nothing else in your life better than this?"

"Not just my life. This is the best day, period. No one else has ever had a better day than this. This day is too great."

Marinette had never felt her heart so full of sunshine and happiness. She felt she would soon burst. "I know what you mean. You were right, kitty. If we had just told each other sooner..."

She gasped as she remembered something. "The Prophetess!"

Adrien tilted his head in a very catlike way. "The akuma from a few weeks ago?"

"Yes. I had been nice to her before she was akumatized so she said she'd give me a good prophecy. She said the truth would set me free. I'd tried to dismiss it since I didn't quite believe the magic was still in effect, but she was right. Now I don't have to chose between the two boys I love." Adrien blushed and smiled shyly at that and Marinette loved that she could affect him like he did her.

She continued speaking. "Even Tikki said it would be okay at this point to know. It's like everyone was telling me that we shouldn't keep this a secret anymore, but I was to stubborn to listen!"

She lay her forehead against his chest in frustration. He just pet her hair, soothingly.

"Its okay, Bugaboo. You weren't ready yet. That's okay, that's not your fault. We have each other now. That's all that matters."

Marinette wanted to stay melted against him forever but a sudden thought occurred to her. "Where are Tikki and plagg?"

Adrien looked surprised and looked around for a moment before a smile took over his face. "Mari, look." He said quietly. The kwamis were floating a little ways away, laughing and talking and hugging, clearly delighted to see each other again.

Marinette smiled. She knew Tikki had missed her other half dearly, though she never said anything. It made Marinette feel that much more guilty about postponing the reveal.

She shivered from the cold that she was just now starting to notice. Even though she had Adrien so close to keep her warm, she was not dressed to be outside.

Adrien sighed. "As much as I hate to disturb them, you can't stay out in the cold, M'lady." He tugged the blue beanie that was still in his hand over her head then called over to Plagg and he and Tikki soon joined them. Adrien apologized to his kwami for having to transform again. Plagg just sighed, knowing that this was inevitable, and hugged Tikki once more before being sucked into Adrien's ring.

Chat Noir bowed to Marinette. "What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't escort my lady home?" He scooped her up bridal style. "Don't worry. Just hold on." He kissed her nose before jumping to the next roof and running back to the bakery.

Marinette suddenly remermered the night that felt like so long ago, when she joked that he would love carry her home, since he would then know where her home was. Now he was doing just that. She rolled her eyes, smiling, as she relaxed against him, just enjoying the lights of the city, knowing she was completely safe in his arms.

He soon landed on her balcony and opened the trap door to let Marinette slide down onto her bed. He didn't resist when she caught his wrist and pulled him down to sit with her, just for a few minutes. Really.

After closing the door to keep out the cold, Marinette curled up in her kitty's lap, always so safe and warm.

He laughed softly. "I thought I was supposed to be walking you home. I didn't realize I'd get caught."

"Hmm. I wasn't ready to let you go."

He kissed the top of her head. "Me neither."

Tikki flew over and looked at Chat with big, pleading eyes. "As long as you're here, could I have Plagg back, please?"

Adrien released his transformation, smiling at Tikki's gleeful reaction as she took Plagg to go curl up on the chaise lounge.

Marinette took his right hand, running her fingers over the now silver ring. She could just barely feel the residual magic from it.

"I had noticed you always wear this. It's so strange to think it's been a miraculous the whole time."

Adrien nodded. "My father asked about it once but managed to avoid answering. I'm glad no one else really asks about it. I should probably come up with some story for it."

Marinette smiled. "But I get to know the real story." Something about that made her very happy. The intimacy of being the only person to know what this ring meant to him. Who he truly was.

He nuzzled his cheek against her hair in a very catlike manner. Marinette found that she liked that he still did cat things outside the suit, at least around her. It reminded her that he was still her kitty.

"You get to know anything you want now."

Marinette gave a cheeky grin as a idea came to her. "Well, I'd like to know if you'd like to go to the movies with me on Friday."

Adrien's face lit up with a smile and a light blush. "I would love to, M'lady. Any time spent with you is something to be treasured."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, making him blush a little more. "You know, you can come over hear whenever you want. Or whenever you can manage it. My parents really like you and you'd be welcome to stay for dinners and my dad will probably challenge you to video game duels."

"Oooh, I might actually get a chance to win!" He joked, leaving a kiss on her forehead. It was strange in the best way to have Adrien suddenly giving her affection so freely. She nerver wanted it to stop.

She reached up to run her fingers though his hair, which he looked immensely pleased with. "Even if all you can manage is sneaking out as Chat Noir and coming through my window, you're still welcome. Just text me first."

Adrien sighed and leaned his head against hers with a blissful smile on his face. "How did I ever deserve you?"

Marinette hardly had to move to kiss his lips tenderly. "By being the kind, smart, amazing person you are."

He hid his face in her midnight hair, blushing and smiling like a schoolgirl. Ha! The tables were turned.

"You can't just say things like that!" His complaint was muffed by her hair but it was clear he didn't really mean it.

"Well it's true." She brought his face out of hiding so he could look at him, smiling warmly.

He leaned in and kissed her lips again, then her forehead, then her cheek, her temple, her nose. She giggled at his obvious joy.

"Sorry I keep doing that." He said, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm just... I'm so happy right now. That you're you. That I get to have you. All of you."

"I'm happy too." Marinette sighed peacefully. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to."

"So stay." He was obviously tired and as distracted as he was he would probably fall of a building- oh who was she kidding those were all excuses. She just wanted him here with her.

Adrien looked like he wanted to just accept that offer, but someone had to be the voice of reason. "We have school tomorrow."

She shrugged. "I could set and alarm and you could sneak back in the morning."

He considered for a moment then nodded. "The last thing I want to do is go back to my big, empty room."

Marinette got her phone from the shelf above her bed and set the alarm for early enough that he could sneak home without anyone noticing he was gone.

Then she lifted the blankets and slid under, reaching her arms out for Adrien to join her. He crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close.

She relished in the feeling of safety and warmth. Of feeling wanted and loved by the one person she loved most. She had a feeling they would both sleep well tonight.

"Goodnight, M'lady."

"Goodnight, Chaton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I did not expect this to be so long.  
> Well, I hope you liked it <3


End file.
